


Cherry Red

by ThePoeticEdda



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Beating, Belts, Corporal Punishment, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flogging, Hurt/Comfort, Impact Play, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Paddling, Pegging, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Strapping, Submission, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoeticEdda/pseuds/ThePoeticEdda
Summary: Somewhat long-winded smut born out of boredom and writer's block.Based on that scene in 3x15 but instead of fucking in the speakeasy, Toni gives Cheryl the spanking she needs and deserves. Once they get home, things get even more intense.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 76





	Cherry Red

“What are you gonna do now? Cuff me?”

It sounded better in her head. It had sounded even better in the porno she’d rubbed herself to three lonely nights ago. Cheryl immediately regretted saying it but she was about to regret it a lot more.

Toni’s face was a mask but Cheryl knew exactly what she was in store for when she grabbed her arm in a vice grip and marched her towards the stage. She parked her in front of the stage and gestured to her pants. “Get them down and wait for me.” Cheryl’s heart pounded as she unbuttoned and unzipped her pants but she had been taught from a young age to comply when she was about to be spanked. Her mother used to send her and Jason out into maple grove bare from the waist down to cut switches which would be vigorously applied to their bottoms as they bent over the living room couch. They were almost always punished together like that. Cheryl had hated it at the time but after banishing her mother from her life, she’d found she missed the structure and discipline corporal punishment brought with it. She’d brought it up to Toni who was all too eager to give her some much needed guidance.

Cheryl slid her pants down to her knees, pulling her panties down with them and waited for Toni to return. As she stood, naked and vulnerable, she realized with a rush of exhilaration and horror that the security cameras were on. That meant Veronica would see her like this! Veronica who had been the subject of several of her wettest dreams would see her bared and spanked. She felt a rush of heat in her face accompanied by a growing wetness between her legs.

Toni returned from upstairs and Cheryl swallowed when she saw what she was holding: a metal spatula used for flipping hamburgers. Cheryl had taken many spankings with many different implements but never metal. She nearly blurted out her safe word right then and there but something quiet but powerful held her back. Toni sat down on the stage in front of her and laid the spatula by her side. She looked up at Cheryl and sighed.  
“Cheryl, you know I love you, right?”  
Cheryl nodded, unable to speak. If she spoke, she knew she would stop this game and she didn’t want to stop. Toni went on.  
“I love you more than anyone in the world, babe. But I have responsibilities. I have the gang, this security gig, school. There’s a lot on my plate right now and you are the love of my life and I love being with you and waking up next to you but I need time and space to myself. You understand that?”  
Cheryl nodded again.  
“If you ever feel like you need something from me I’m happy to have a conversation and work it out but acting out like this is unacceptable. Stealing from the speakeasy is unacceptable! You know better than that!”  
Cheryl began to cry. She felt shame and hurt and she just wanted to get it over with.  
Toni sighed. “I love you so much but I’m going to give you a spanking and I know you know you deserve it, right?”  
Cheryl nodded through her tears. Toni took her hand and squeezed it.  
“Alright, babe. This was a long time coming.”  
She gently guided the crying girl over her lap and allowed her to assume the position. She raised her hand and brought her palm down hard on her bare bottom. She spanked hard. This was not a playful fun spanking. Cheryl was being punished. The hand spanking lasted for fifteen minutes hard and fast on alternating cheeks until Toni’s hand stung almost as much as Cheryl’s exposed backside. She paused to rest, feeling the poor girl's body shake on her lap as she sobbed piteously. After a whole minute passed, she picked up the spatula, feeling its weight in her hand. She touched the cold metal to Cheryl’s cherry red bum and felt her shudder before drawing it back and bringing it down again with a loud crack.

It only took six good wacks of the spatula to get the point across but Toni didn’t stop there. Toni held Cheryl down as she bucked and screamed, struggling to get away as the implement hit home again and again across her burning cheeks. After twelve wacks, Toni finally put the spatula down. She let Cheryl lie limp and defeated across her lap as she sobbed. Big wet broken sobs of pain and shame. When she’d finally calmed down, Toni helped her up but it was not time for aftercare yet. Cheryl knew the routine and parked herself in the corner Toni indicated. She stood with hands on her head, not daring to touch her throbbing bottom which was still hanging out in the breeze. She stood there silently as Toni finished cleaning up. It was only a few minutes but felt like hours.  
“Okay babe, get your pants up and let’s go.” Cheryl sighed with relief as she bent to pull her pants up from around her ankles. “We’ll continue your punishment at home.”  
Terror gripped Cheryl’s heart. How? She’d just received one of the hardest spankings of her life! But then she’d never tried to steal from Toni before! She opened her mouth to say something but Toni silenced her with a look and gestured for her to follow her upstairs. Cheryl winced as she pulled her tight pants over her beaten ass.

Inside the car, Cheryl stared blankly at the dashboard, afraid to meet Toni’s eyes. Toni turned her whole body to face her. “Cheryl look at me, okay?” Cheryl trembled as she turned her face toward Toni who continued “when we get home, I want you to get undressed and go get me the strap.”  
Cheryl’s heart beat faster than ever. The strap could mean two very different things in her house and both of them would hurt.  
“Both of them.”  
Cheryl started to cry softly as Toni started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Cheryl complied as soon as she got through the door, fearful of what might happen if she delayed. She was half naked by the time Toni had locked the door. She slipped off the last of her clothes and streaked up the stairs, the cold air of the old house raising goose pimples on her arms and breasts, stiffening her nipples and sending a cold shiver down her spine. She knew she would be warming up again soon enough. She entered the bedroom and opened the closet where they kept their toys.

The strap was a brown leather belt with no buckle which she had felt crack across her bottom many times before.

The strap was an ominous black dildo with a harness that had brought her no end of pain and pleasure.  
She grabbed both of them and ran hurriedly downstairs. 

Toni was in the living room waiting for her. She had stripped down to a black bra and lace panties. Cheryl approached her, naked and defenseless, and handed her the toys. Toni said nothing but led her by the hand to a chair in the centre of the room and bent her over it. Cheryl winced as she felt two strong hands grip her searing cheeks and spread them apart. She gasped as she felt Toni kiss her hole, a long and sensuous kiss followed by a brisk slap to both cheeks. Her clitoris throbbed as Toni walked around the chair to face her. They faced each other, nose to crotch. Cheryl could already smell Toni’s arousal. Then Toni hooked her thumbs into her panties and slipped them off, letting them fall to the floor. Then without warning, she grabbed Cheryl by the hair and shoved her face between her legs. Cheryl’s shocked yelp was muffled as her lips collided with Toni’s wet pussy, her nose brushing her engorged clitoris. Her tongue worked instinctively, licking and probing, tasting her warm wet folds. Toni moaned and gripped her hair harder. She reached around with her free hand and gently squeezed Cheryl’s breast, teasing her stiff nipple. She edged herself almost to climax before pulling away from her. Cheryl gasped and panted, juice dripping down her chin. Toni reached down and in one motion picked her panties up off the floor and shoved them into Cheryl’s open mouth. She kissed Cheryl on the forehead and turned away, leaving her wide-eyed with shock.

Cheryl was unprepared for the first crack of leather against her burning skin but her mouthful of panties muffled her scream. It was followed by four more equally hard cracks before she had time to fully register the pain. In no time, she was weeping in earnest again, biting down hard as she gripped the chair with all her strength. When the beating was finally over, she collapsed into a sobbing mess, still bent over with her red hot bum up in the air, tears dripping down her cheeks and juice dripping down her thighs. Behind her, she heard the telltale sounds of a harness being fastened and knew the final chapter of her punishment was approaching. She was relieved but braced herself for the pain.

Cheryl hissed as she felt her stinging cheeks pried apart again followed by a drop of cold lube hitting her anus which clenched and puckered in response. She felt a lubricated finger encircle and tease her hole and she relaxed, allowing it to slowly and gently penetrate her. She eased herself onto it, allowing it to sink into her up to the second knuckle. Toni breathed with her, allowing her to relax her body around her finger as she slowly eased the rest of the way in. She paused inside her, feeling the muscles of her rectum contract and ease before ever so gently sliding out halfway. She worked in and out slowly, feeling less and less resistance each time. She bent forward and drooled on her finger where it penetrated Cheryl and kept working at it. Cheryl let the rhythmic motion soothe her, moaning softly as Toni gently massaged her inside. She rocked her body back and forth onto the probing finger, her cunt opening like a pink wet flower. By the time Toni pulled out, both her holes were gaping and ready to be fed.

Cheryl’s whole body shivered as she felt the cold silicone of the dildo slap playfully against her ass which still burned and tingled from her beating. The phallus slid down into the valley between her cheeks, brushing against her twitching asshole before sliding further down to land wetly in the dripping folds of her engorged blossom. She let out a muffled squeal as in one fluid motion, Toni gripped her hips and thrust deep inside her all the way in.  
Cheryl almost came right then but Toni pulled out just as quickly, drawing a small squirt of juices out of her cunt and probing her butthole with the wet head of her cock. Cheryl thrust her body backwards, dripping wet, unwilling to wait any longer. She absently let the panties drop out of her mouth as she took the whole length deep inside her.

Toni fucked Cheryl long and hard into the night. She grabbed a handful of her hair and turned her face towards her. Her face was a mess of smeared lipstick, running mascara and glistening pussy juice. Every so often, she would give her red cheeks a playful slap, causing her to cry out. They’re bodies worked together as if they were in a dance, thrusting steadily and rhythmically.

After what seemed like an eternity, Cheryl finally came, screaming, shuddering and squirting, soaking the inside of Toni’s thighs. Toni stayed inside her, letting her ride out her orgasm, feeling her body spasm and contract. When it had subsided, she eased her way out slowly, almost imperceptibly. She bent over to plant a quick kiss on her glistening taint and then reached forward and pulled her up to her feet by her hair. She sensually kissed her neck and squeezed her breast before banishing her to a corner again while she cleaned up. She picked the clothes up off the floor, wiped up the spilled fluid and washed the toys in the bathroom sink. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She was proud of herself and proud of Cheryl. Things would be better now. She sat on the edge of the tub and turned the water on. They both deserved a relaxing bath. She went to her bedroom unhooked her bra and threw it in the laundry basket. She checked out her naked body in the mirror, letting her hands play over breasts and thighs. She felt fierce. She slipped a finger inside herself and pressed against her G-spot before bringing it up to her mouth and tasting it. She turned around and bent over, giving her ass a quick slap before heading downstairs.

“You can come out of the corner now, babe.”  
Cheryl dropped her hands to her side and turned around to see Toni looking lovingly up at her. She threw her arms around her and kissed her deeply, savoring the taste of her lips and tongue. She felt two fingers slip inside her and moaned into Toni’s mouth as she rubbed, feeling loved and safe.  
“I love you, TT.”  
“I love you too, Babe.”  
Nothing more was said. Nothing more needed to be said.  
It was Toni who finally pulled away. She slid her fingers out of Cheryl and sucked them clean before taking her hand in hers and leading her upstairs.

Cheryl rushed into the shower just in time, leaning against the wall as she relieved herself. She sighed with relief as she slid down into a squatting position. She wouldn’t be sitting anytime soon. Toni turned off the bath and watched, laughing, and Cheryl laughed with her. “Help, I can’t stop peeing!” This was nice. Things were back to normal again. Cheryl finished and walked over to the mirror. She rubbed her spanked ass as she studied its reflection.  
“Awe, it’s my favourite colour.”  
“Looks good on you. Come on, we don’t want the bath to get cold.”  
Cheryl took Toni’s hand and stepped into the hot bath. She slowly lowered herself into it, wincing when her bottom made contact with the water but once submerged, it felt soothing. Toni joined her in the tub and they relaxed, melting into each other and blending as one.

It was very late by the time they exited the bath. Toni pulled the plug and toweled Cheryl off, caressing her soft clean skin. Then she kissed her tenderly and led her by the hand to bed. 

They slept like babies.

Cheryl woke bright and early next morning with a spring in her step and a sting in her ass. She sang as she made breakfast and when Toni came downstairs to the kitchen, she greeted her with a kiss and a plateful of eggs. They sat down and chatted pleasantly as if nothing had happened even though Cheryl had to sit on a cushion.

Cheryl had trouble sitting for the rest of the week but things were better than ever. She was so cheerful and pleasant that everyone gave her confused looks and whispered things behind her back about doppelgangers. Everyone that is except Toni who knew exactly what was up and Veronica who thought she knew but really didn’t know the half of it.


End file.
